


Adam's Treat

by Ashley_Winchester_77



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dominant Adam, F/M, First Love, Food Kink, Food Sex, Loss of Innocence, Loss of Virginity, My First Work in This Fandom, Oral Sex, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Smut, sub Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 04:39:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6456196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashley_Winchester_77/pseuds/Ashley_Winchester_77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam catches Reader (You) in only your panties and eating ice cream. Oh the fun to come! :-D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adam's Treat

**Author's Note:**

> The songs that I listened to were: Flesh By Simon Curtis and Closer By Nine Inch Nails
> 
> This prompt was given to me by Reader named Heather. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Sorry for the wait! There'll be more soon! :D

The reader was The Winchesters go to girl. But all there relationship amounted to was being there friend. But what caught her off guard was that she was in love with there younger brother Adam. Adam was looking at (Y/n) with furious expersion. One that had gotten her afraid. Because he had just came out of The Pit. He was in love with (Y/n).

"Adam, I really think you need to take some time and collect yourself. You look as though that you need it. Nobody would put it pass you. I wouldn't one bit!" said (Y/n).

"You try so hard to help me balance myself. Why? I am damaged goods!" said Adam.

"Adam, I really hate that you think so little of yourself. You are loved!" said (Y/n) shyly.

"You look like you could use a shower. I'll come back later. We'll talk then!" said Adam.

Adam had left the (Y/n)'s room and it felt lonely. She had decided to take a hot shower. She had an ice cream with toppings in her mini fridge in her hotel room. She was in the summer weather. Thinking about the music she had on her cellphone. She had gotten it to her favorite song Bulletproff by La Roux. She ate at her ice cream with strawberry syrup and cherries. Little did she know that Adam was there watching her dancing in only her red lacy panty thong. Seeing her tan creamy skin and her nice pink pert nipples.

"I know better ways to use all that ice cream toppings. You devine morsel!" said Adam slyly.

(Y/n) runs to try to go cover herself out of embrassment and shyness. She felt totally unaware he had been watching her. Adam strode over to (Y/n) with a predatory nature.

"You have been on my very mind since i saw you. Everytime i saw you i wanted you each day. Having my pesky brothers always around you. It drove me insane. Knowing that they knew you first. Well, That is all going to change. You are going to be mine's" said Adam.

(Y/n) felt heat pool into her lower regions. The way Adam's blue eyes bore into her. Making her squirm where she was. Adam yanked the blanket away from her tiny lithe body. It had spurred him on that she was playing the innocent act. (Y/n) was getting wet.

"Now, I want you to rid yourself of those panties. Lay on the damn bed now!" said Adam.

(Y/n) had shed off her only piece of clothing. Going to lay in the bed and opening up for him. Adam took extra measures that Dean and Sam was at some bar. Giving him enough time to fuck her like he wanted to without interuptions. She was his and his only.

"Now That i will have you. I am going to use this caramel syrup on your clit!" said Adam.

Adam had poured enough syrup to her clit. then he dove in and saw immediatly that she was writhing on the bed. Knowing that a ladies clit was her most sensitive area. He liked how she was whimpering mess. He inserted his fingers into her core. Feeling how tight she was. (Y/n) looked at Adam with her radiant (Y/e/c). He saw into her eyes and feeling her shake. She pulled at Adam's blond tussle of hair. He enjoyed having her touch him.

"Please Adam, I need...I want...I crave.....I um....Imma....Gonna....Cum hard!" said (Y/n).

"I want you to cum all over my face. Want to taste what is mines rightfully!" said Adam.

(Y/n) had screamed out her release. Adam had aten her out like she was his very last meal. (Y/n)'s body had shook very violently. She was licked til she was cleaned up fully.

"Now, I'm going to pour this cherry juice all over my cock and you'll suck me!" said Adam.

Adam had spread all of the cherry juice all over his huge thick cock. (Y/n) had started to lap at his length. Licking and sucking all of the sweetness off of him. Adam was truly amazed she took cock so well. But, It was a mystery as to why her pussy was so tight.

"You know how to suck cock so very well. My beautiful little cock sucker!" snarled Adam.

Adam saw that she had begun to play with her pretty pussy. Seeing her enjoy herself was his true desire. (Y/n)'s hand was soaked in her slick. Feeling her being so horny fo this. To being dominanted by Adam. She really could get use to this. Being only his toy.

"Adam, You are truly juicy and delicious. Fuck, Your cock is so big and thick!" said (Y/n).

"I really just hope it fits in that sweet little cunt you have. That will be cummed in!" said Adam.

(Y/n) picked up her pace on his cock and her pussy. Adam felt her wanting his cock and saw it in her eyes. Pumping feriously and he couldn't handle it anymore. He shot his hot cum down her tiny throat. Feeling her suck him for all that he was worth and his cum. (Y/n) felt her sticky sweet pussy juice soak her fingers. Adam bent to lap at her hand too.

"You desire to have me ruin you. To lay waste to your whole body. Your mines!" said Adam.

Adam had picked up the whipped cream and put it on her pussy. Feeling her whimper from over use. Adam had lined himself at (Y/n)'s heated core. Seeing her lust glazed eyes beam up at him. He sunk his meaty girth into her. (Y/n) had whimpered out in pain. Then at that moment Adam relized that he was her first. So, He had gone slowly in her.

"I am your first, aren't i? That is why you whimpered out. You are so mines!" said Adam.  
Adam had set a slow but very measured pushes into her. Til, He felt that she was more trained to take his length into her tiny body. She wanted him to pound her til she know not her name. But his to be uttered out of her mouth. She was going to spill it to him too.

"Adam, I need you to fuck me til i only know your name alone. That it is you that i have craved. That i need you to make sure to fuck me til i know not how to walk!" said (Y/n).

Adam saw that devious little glint in her eyes. That she had a darker desire to sullied by him. So, He threw her legs over his shoulders and pounded into her relentlessly. (Y/n) had clung to the sheets below her and screamed his name over and over again. He felkt her walls start to shake. He rammed at her sweet spot til he felt her squirt. This had astounded him a great deal. But, That would not sawy him to stop from his fucking her.

"You will cum again, My little dove. You will be mines to use as i please!" said Adam slyly.

"Adam, I need to hear you utter my name. That way i know your mines!" said (Y/n) shyly.

So He began to utter there names in prefect sync. They had fucked there brains out hard.

"I am going to cum hard in that tight little pussy that is mines. Here I go now!" said Adam.

Adam had spurted his hefty load into her tight pussy. She felt as his seed was pumped into her cunt. It was one of the most amazing things she ever felt. Feeling that this was the start of something dark and mysterious. But, Atleast they'd be together no matter what. Adam stared up at (Y/n) and thought he was lucky to have her by his side forever.


End file.
